


【MS】全员拟猫

by zhucaicai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【MS】全员拟猫

想想拟猫，就是米兰扛把子缅因大猫马尔蒂尼，在自己地盘里捡到一只斑点小猫。

猫小弟们把小猫崽逮到老大面前，控诉这个小野猫不守规矩乱扒垃圾桶，在流浪猫喂食点抢东西吃。查过他户口了，在米兰城谁都没见过这小野东西，按例该揍一顿扔到郊外去。

小猫崽小小一只，浅金色，满身黑斑点，毛色倒是挺稀奇。马尔蒂尼跺过去要嗅嗅他，被他嘶了，小猫崽非常拼命地拱起背，炸开全身毛，想要对抗这个从没见过的、像怪兽一样巨大的可怕黑色大猫。

猫小弟们紧张极了：老大别别，这小崽子爪子厉害。还没紧张完，大猫就把小猫一个爪子按趴下了。

被挠了两下，确实挺厉害，但是马尔蒂尼毛厚，小猫崽又太小了，呲出牙也只能扒到腿。大眼瞪小眼地瞪了一秒钟，小猫崽嘶嘶叫嚷，大猫从喉咙里低吼了两声，张开嘴逼近——一口咬住了小猫崽的后脖子。

他把吓得半晕的小猫丢给棕猫科斯塔库塔：喂饱了给他找个睡觉的地方。

小猫崽就正式成了米兰西城流浪猫组织一员。

科斯塔库塔叔叔把小猫崽带去隔壁吃了顿猫粮，给他絮叨了一顿饭守规矩听老大的话才有饭吃的道理。小猫崽饿得厉害，整只扑进食盆里吃得肚皮滚滚。

吃完了科斯塔打量了他一会儿，有点嫌弃地替他舔了舔乱糟糟的毛，问：名字呢？

小猫咕噜噜地讲了个外国名字。

这就是舍普琴科了。科斯塔库塔把他勉强打理出了个猫样，然后去给他找个睡觉的地方。猫小弟们都警惕地瞧着这个挠过他们的小恶棍，于是科斯塔把基地最高处的那张旧毛毯推开，舍甫琴科钻进去，立刻就睡了。

然后带小弟打群架得胜回来的马尔蒂尼就在自己床上发现了一只吃饱睡暖的小奶猫。

小猫舍普琴科长得飞快。他就吃得比组织头号饭桶猫内斯塔少一点点。开头科斯塔库塔还觉得养得挺有成就感，后来渐渐发现不对：小猫抽条得又细长又结实，一身斑点长开了，变成了浅金底花斑毛。米兰城里什么猫他都没见过，就没见过有猫能长成个小豹子。

他心里直打鼓，问马尔蒂尼：那个小野猫……

马尔蒂尼优雅地舔舔爪子：哦，他把东城的卡马拉咬了。维耶里揍了他一顿说是给我面子了。他没揍赢，还在赌气。晚上给他开个罐头吧。

科斯塔觉得非常不对：他出去打架了？他惹了东城猫还被维耶里揍了？他被维耶里揍了没赢——等一下他没被揍死已经很好了吧他还想要赢？他真的是个小猫崽吗他绝对有哪儿不对吧？

科斯塔库塔抓狂了。

科斯塔库塔找阿尔贝蒂尼商量，两猫一起讨论了一下。

要说舍甫琴科有哪里不像普通流浪猫，无非就是长得快了点，爪子利了点，花纹怪了点。他明明已经比一条鱼长了，还赖在马尔蒂尼的窝里睡觉，让老大给他舔毛。规矩是小弟猫得让老大舔脑袋没错，但哪有像他那样喵喵地摊开来，连肚皮都露出来要老大舔的。他还敢越级舔老大的毛，趴在老大背上软乎乎的地小舌头舔脖子，都把老大的毛搞乱了。没一点像话。

哪有他这样的猫，科斯塔库塔讲。

阿尔贝蒂尼琢磨着：但他也不能是个狗吧？

他们去讯问和舍普琴科干过架的各路猫小弟们，小弟们都很愤慨：啊，那个小怪物，挠得我差点秃了！

出门巡视的时候碰上维耶里，米兰城两大势力高层礼貌地打了个招呼，科斯塔库塔点点头：新收的小弟没分寸，上次冲撞了。

维耶里转转眼睛：和我干架那小子？我好久没见过敢和我对嘶的小朋友了，他没被揍坏吧？

科斯塔后面因扎吉内心os：早上还和内斯塔抢饭呢。你以为自己很牛逼能怎么他？他连老大都敢嘶，你算个毛？

大家你来我往虚与委蛇就不表了，总之东城打架一把好手维耶里也承认舍普琴科比较牛逼，不似凡猫，总之就不太像个猫。

回去科斯塔库塔觉得还是要提醒一下老大。难得舍甫琴科居然没粘着马尔蒂尼。缅因大猫甩甩尾巴：闹脾气了。

为什么闹脾气？马尔蒂尼简单地说：长大了。

就没人再问了，阿尔贝蒂尼咳嗽一下，提起今天碰到东城猫的事：维耶里说他们那有个猫口音和舍甫琴科差不多，搞不好能认出舍甫琴科是个什么猫。

马尔蒂尼嗯，然后就没有了，仿佛并不感兴趣。众猫大失所望，只有内斯塔专心刨饭，内斯塔觉得他们太大惊小怪了，猫能吃怎么了？

晚上睡觉的时候舍甫琴科才出现。缅因大猫盘在旧毯子上，像一只巨大的黑影。斑点小猫犹豫了一下，趴到他旁边，眯了一会儿眼睛睡不着，又钻回了大猫怀里。

他小声叫了一声。

马尔蒂尼抬起一只眼睛缝瞧瞧他，但其实根本都不用看，会软绵绵地往大猫怀里钻的还有谁。

马尔蒂尼问他：不气了？

舍甫琴科喵喵了一会儿。气当然不是完全没有不气，但是离家出走了半天就忍不住还是回来睡觉，很难有表达还气的立场。他只能：我还要长大的。

没头没脑，只有马尔蒂尼知道他在说什么——小猫崽昨晚忽然说要和自己交配，即使是大猫也被他惊骇发言吓了一跳。还以为谁教了他什么坏东西，闹了好一会儿原来舍甫琴科是要做他的伴侣——那样就可以睡在一起互相舔毛了。小猫崽宣布。不能怪他，在猫的字典里建立关系本来和交配就差不多是一个意思。

但是他的宣言听起来更像是为了名正言顺地睡大猫毛被窝。

他还小，马尔蒂尼没怎么费心和他解释，只说了不行，小猫不相信会被拒绝，缠了他好久，他还是只说不行。

然后就闹脾气了。

马尔蒂尼拍拍他的鼻子：你会长大的。

从一个饿晕的小猫团长成勇敢厉害的小猫，以后还会长成更厉害的大猫，他非常期待。

舍甫琴科满意了，睡前还嘟哝了一句：然后就能交配了。

大猫无语地望了他呼噜噜的睡脸一会儿，就，也许也可以吧？

那都是很久很久以后的事了。

又：米兰猫们最后发现了舍甫琴科究竟是个什么猫。东城的尤戈维奇读了张寻猫启示，重金悬赏找一只豹猫幼崽，主人叫阿布拉莫维奇。

寻猫启示被送到马尔蒂尼面前，被一爪子挠成了片片。

***

缅因大猫马英俊，是种一米长的巨型长毛大猫，聪明英俊，胸口浓毛像狮鬃一样威武，米兰猫干架扛把子。

尾巴也特别巨大，小猫崽可以盖着尾巴困觉了。

  
  


孟加拉豹猫小夜莺，是豹猫和家猫混合几代的品种，比家猫大一点，性格已经比较家猫化了，但是战斗力比家猫强多了。长相有种野性感，就还是小野兽。

  
以他俩的体型差我对交配不是很乐观………………

anyway七夕快乐！希望马大猫和舍小猫欢度节日~


End file.
